


Bees, Beers, and Brawls

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, nice and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of punks tease a stranger about his tattoo of a bee, Dean gets into a bit of a bar brawl. Afterward, he asks the stranger out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees, Beers, and Brawls

“They probably would have listened if we just tried to talk it out.”

“So why did I have to punch that guy?”

“You didn’t. That was actually really unnecessary and you should go apologize right now.”

Dean laughed apologetically as he approached the man who was holding his bloody nose into the air. The man was visibly angry, but the only sounds he could get out around his swollen tongue were vague rumbles that made for very humorous and unbelievable threats.

“Sorry, man,” Dean managed to say around his smile. “I thought you were with the punks who were sneering at my buddy there.”

The man looked where Dean pointed in time to see Cas throw his red blushing face into one of his hands while waving with the other.

More mumbling came as a response.

“Look,” Dean laughed, “I can’t really understand you, but let me buy you a couple beers, alright?”

The stranger hummed for a moment before giving a thumbs up. After speaking with the barkeep, Dean was able to buy four beers for the man ahead of time before he and Cas had to leave.

“Sorry again, man,” Dean said, clapping the stranger on the back. The man just waved and spun around to drink his first free beer of the night.

When they walked out of the bar, Dean looked each direction, looking to see if the punks who’d been teasing Cas were hanging around, with a mixture of anticipation and intrigue. When he found the streets fairly empty, he nodded contentedly.

“So, uh,” he grinned with his bottom lip between his teeth. “You doing anything tonight?”

Cas raised an eyebrow.

“I mean,” Dean added after scratching the back of his neck, “we could go to my place. It’d be pretty hard to get kicked out of there.”

Dean laughed nervously.

“Alright,” Cas finally answered. “You don’t have a roommate who’ll tease me about my bee tattoo, do you?”

“No roommate at all,” Dean answered, more suggestively than he’d intended. Instead of correcting it, however, he let the low, sweetness of the words hang in the air.

“Alright,” Cas answered again. “Let’s go.”

Dean grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you have them!


End file.
